lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
The Fox Cubhouse (Mid-90's Preschool Anthology Program)
The Fox Cubhouse was a preschool anthology series aired from October 3, 1994 through April 19, 1996 on Fox Kids. The series revolved around a woman named Rosie (who was replaced by a girl named Sunny in 1995), her pet alligator Silbert, bird Vogel, fox Cammy, mailbox Mailvin and the kids that would come to her clubhouse. The program would also showcase several children's shows. A copyright encyclopedia displays some of the episode names, and in some cases, gives the name of the show aired during the episode. All that can be found of the show are two promos, an instrumental of the closing song (which was deleted), a logo and a screencap from the show, and a Fox Kids magazine story, as well as the shows that aired in the block themselves (excluding Rimba's Island and Magic Adventures of Mumfie) the two exceptions mentioned above. According to simonbarron.com, the show had 130 episodes. Unfortunately, they won't be released on DVD or VHS, due to rights issues. Theme song lyrics Come on in, we all belong We can learn a thing or two or maybe sing a song See what's going on around the world There's so much to do, with a friend like you It's my place, your place, put a smile on your face, visit the cubhouse. Fox Cubhouse! The Fox Cubhouse! The Goodbye song lyrics It's great to spend the day together with all your cubhouse friends. Good-bye for now, but don't forget. Soon, we'll be together again. Known episodes from the Rosie season (1994-95) 1. October 3, 1994: The Race (contains The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake episode "Cheetah and Gazelle") 2. October 4, 1994: Friends (featuring the Johnson and Friends episodes "Beginnings" and "Under the Bed") 3. October 5, 1994: Fruit Punch 4. October 6, 1994: Together, We Can Do Anything (featuring the Johnson and Friends episode "Best of Friends") 5. October 7, 1994: Cammyflauge (contains The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake episode "Crocodile and Armadillo") 6. October 10, 1994: (contains The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake episode "Dolphin and Fruit Bat") 7. October 11, 1994: Taking Turns (contains the Johnson and Friends episodes "Helpless" and "Moving House") 10. October 14, 1994: Let's Get Some Sleep (contains The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake episode "Koala and Ostrich") 11. October 17, 1994: We Are Animals Too (featuring The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake) 12. October 18, 1994: I Need Some Help 13. October 19, 1994 Tea Party (featuring Rimba's Island) 14. October 20, 1994: Clean Up 15. October 21, 1994: Cows (featuring The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake episode "Elephant and Hunting Dog") 16. October 24, 1994: Painting (featuring The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake episode "Lion and Zebra") 17. October 25, 1994: Home is Where You Live 18. October 26, 1994: I'm Learning Everyday (featuring Johnson and Friends) 19. October 27, 1994: Hurt Teddy 20. October 28, 1994: The North Star (contains The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake episode "Rattlesnake and Skunk") 21. October 31, 1994 (contains The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake episode "Wildebeest and Turtle") 22. November 1, 1994: Mailvin Raps 23. November 2, 1994: Fogel's Music 24. November 3, 1994: Make Believe 25. November 4, 1994: Hop, Swim, Fly (featuring The Animal Show With Stinky and Jake episode "Kangaroo and Frog") 26. November 7, 1994: We're Different (contains The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake episode "Rhino and Gorilla") 27. November 8, 1994: Sherlock Silbert 28. November 9, 1994: Tears 29. November 10, 1994: The Band (featuring Johnson and Friends) 30. November 1994: Gadzooky 31. November 14, 1994: Yummy Food (contains The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake episode "Owl and Octopus") 32. November 15, 1994: It's Your Birthday (featuring Johnson and Friends) 34. November 17, 1994: The Ghost 35. November 18, 1994: Abra Can Cram (featuring The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake episode "Penguin and Kiwi") 36. November 21, 1994: Friends (featuring The Animal Show With Stinky and Jake episode "Giraffe and Sloth") 38. November 23, 1994: Safety (featuring Rimba's Island) 39. November 24, 1994: Nature Scout (featuring Johnson and Friends) 40. November 25, 1994: Listen to the Animals (featuring The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake episode "Tiger and Tiger Beetle") 41. November 28, 1994: So Sorry (featuring The Animal Show With Stinky and Jake episode "Raccoon and Polar Bear") 42. November 29, 1994: Make Believe 43. November 30, 1994: Lost (featuring Rimba's Island) 44. December 1, 1994: Mail Order 45. December 2, 1994: Home is the Place To Be (featuring The Animal Show With Stinky and Jake episode "Beaver and Spider") 46. December 5, 1994: Cock-A-Doodle-Do (featuring The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake episode "Wolf and Baboon") 49. December 8, 1994: Share, Share, Share 50. December 9, 1994: The Seashell (contains The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake episode "Shark and Sea Lion") 51. Yummy Food 52. February 7, 1995: We Are All The Colors Of The Rainbow 53. Why? 56. February 20, 1995: Twinkle, Twinkle 57. February 21, 1995: Let's Get Some Sleep 59. Tuxedo 60. Mail 62. The Mop 63. February 22, 1995: Hugs 65. Colors 67. Exit All 68. Three 70. Lunchtime 71. Bugs 74. Food 75. Silbert's Dinner 77. Secret Plot 78. Alone Known episodes of the Sunny season (1995-96) September 11, 1995: We Are Family September 15, 1995: The Burning Bundt September 18, 1995: Runaway Rubadub (featuring The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake) September 22, 1995: And The Leader Is... (featuring The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake) September 25, 1995: Fracula September 28, 1995: Fore! September 29, 1995: Life is Like an Ice Cream Bar November 6, 1995: Cry Wolf November 10, 1995: Apple Pie November 17, 1995: Babaloo Bongos November 27, 1995: Families November 28, 1995: Bugs and Boats On The Bottom (featuring the Magic Adventures of Mumfie episode "Foe Or Friend?") November 30, 1995: I Found It December 1, 1995: Showdown at the OK Cubhouse December 5, 1995: No Drum Roll (featuring the Johnson and Friends episode "The Toy Orchestra" and Magic Adventures of Mumfie episode "A Treasure Beyond Price") December 7, 1995: Baby Blues December 14, 1995: Mr. Pillow January 25, 1996: The Secret Feburary 5, 1996: Case of the Chopped Greens Feburary 19, 1996: Where Unicorns Roam The Balloonatic The Swap Grape-Berry Picnic The Thinker A Nice Piece Of Fruit Digging For The Truth Tin Star Where Rhinos Fear To Tread Silly Sharing A Fine Day For Croquet Eyes Are The Windows If It Quacks Like A Duck Heads Or Tails The Groups We Live In Message In A Bottle The Actor's Life Fun Is Where The Fox Is Spice Of Life Dinosaur Tracks; Melissa's Dinosaur A Tree In The House A Tattle Tale Ferocious Masquerade; Charade The Big Win A Song For Babs A Letter A Day Sssizzzling Snakes! Good-Bye, Dolly Waiting For A Friend Strong Man Freddie The Dental Appointmnet Something In The Way He Moves Superfox Unknown season * The Big Surprise * Finder's Keepers * Hurricane Freddie * Bill Needs a Vacation * Where's Bill? * Diesel's Taxi * Train Conductor * Holey Pockets, Batman * Be A Clown * Warning!!! Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Puppet Shows Category:Lost Britt Allcroft Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Live Action Category:Lost Fox Category:Lost Fox Kids Category:Lost American Media